


Making Love After Coming Out

by fckyeahgallavich



Series: Canon fill-in [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Bottom!Mickey, Gallavich, Love, M/M, Making Love, Missionary Position, Out of the Closet Mickey Milkovich, Season 4 Episode 11, Top Ian Gallagher, Top!Ian, blowjob, face to face, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckyeahgallavich/pseuds/fckyeahgallavich
Summary: What happened after Mickey's coming out scene? I believe they went home to spite Terry Milkovich and make a point that no one and nothing can keep these lovers apart. Here is their first time making love set after Mickey came out at the Alibi.





	Making Love After Coming Out

Ian had sat with Mickey outside the Alibi for another half hour before he insisted they go home. By home, he'd meant the Milkovich house, too. If only to spite Terry. Mickey seemed in shock which is why Ian hadn't insisted they move sooner. But after half an hour, even his _nuts_ were freezing. “Come on, man. Let's go.” Mickey looked up at him, eyes wide, and nodded.

They slowly walked in silence back to the Milkovich house when Mickey paused outside the gate. He had lit a cigarette about fifteen feet back and took another drag, two streams of smoke billowing out from his nose.

“You know, if you're up to it, I can think of the best send-off for Terry...” Mickey baited. Ian sidled up closer, no longer afraid to be affectionate to his boyfriend, and Mickey no longer pulling away.

“Oh is that right?” He teased back. Mickey nodded, taking another hit. “What did you have in mind?” Mickey flung the cigarette into the snow with a small hiss and attacked Ian's mouth. Ian instantly reacted, pulling Mickey into him and kissing him back with gusto. They stumbled into the house and Mickey started tearing off his clothes, wrestling with his shoes and coat all while keeping his lips locked to Ian's. Ian also pulled his coat off then went for Mickey's shirt, untucking what was left of it and unbuttoning frantically. Mickey wasted no time as he ripped at Ian's belt... button... zipper. At that, Ian stepped out of his shoes, wrestling hard past tightly tied laces. He also freed the last button on Mickey's shirt, then Mickey stripped that and his undershirt as well. Ian took a short break from kissing Mickey to pull his shirt over his head when Mickey pushed him against the door and sank to his knees before him. _No way_ , Ian thought.

Mickey thrust Ian's pants and boxers down in one go and stroked Ian's length. He looked up at him as he placed his lips around the tip of Ian and gave one solid lick up the side of it. Ian groaned deeply and watched for a moment as Mickey wrapped his lips completely around and started to move. He couldn't keep watching him for long before he threw back his head in pleasure. Mickey smirked around Ian's cock, his own member hardening from knowing his mouth was doing this to Ian. He kept going for several minutes before Ian grabbed Mickey's hair and pulled him back.

“If I go now, it's going to be a wait for you...” Ian warned. Mickey grinned and kissed Ian affectionately then rose to kiss Ian's mouth. Mickey draped his arms over Ian's shoulders, running his fingers into his hair. When they pulled back from each other, they marveled for a moment. Ian cleared his throat and wiped at some of the blood on Mickey's face. “Maybe we should get cleaned up real quick?” He suggested. Mickey nodded and they quickly made their way to the bathroom where they finished undressing and Mickey got the water going.

Ian followed Mickey under the spray of water and stood there admiring the view. Ignoring the blood and dirt, Ian couldn't stop noticing Mickey's beautiful features and body. He was still stunned that when he had given Mickey an ultimatum, he had chosen to fuck everything else and come out for Ian. Though it hadn't been exactly what he wanted to happen, he was still grateful. After several moments under the hot water, Mickey's face was mostly clean, revealing a few scratches. Ian turned Mick around and cupped his face. He was expecting Mickey to pull back, startled, but instead he closed his eyes and just allowed himself to be held. Ian stroked his lover's cheek with his thumb and kissed the scratch on the side of his nose, the one above his eye, then finally the one at the corner of his mouth. Mickey captured Ian's lips, ignoring Ian's blood running into his mouth. Mickey offered his tongue to Ian who sucked on it lightly before tangling his own in Mickey's mouth. Mickey groaned which caused Ian to return the sound. Ian wrapped his arms around the shorter man's torso and pulled him close, their erections grinding against each other. Their kiss intensified and the young men started grabbing at each other greedily. Ian palmed at Mickey's erection between them forcing a sharp intake of breath.

“If you don't want to tonight—”

“What about this right now makes you think I don't want to?” Mickey interrupted sarcastically. Ian grinned and held his hands up in mock defeat.

“It would just be understandable is all.” He defended. Mickey stared at him again.

“C'mere.” He drew his boyfriend in, locking lips again with intense passion. Both boys were just about as clean as they were going to get without soap, which they each noticed as they pulled back from the kiss, still holding each other close. Mickey looked terrified all of the sudden, causing panic to rise in the redhead's chest.

“I want you...” Mickey finally whispered. Ian brushed his fingers through his lover's hair, gently massaging as he passed through. “You know... the first time we did face-to-face, it didn't work out. I think this time—” Ian cut him off with a kiss. The last time they had fucked face-to-face Ian wouldn't have called it lovemaking. It was a quickie in the storage freezer at the Kash-N-Grab and Frank had caught them. Mickey had made it clear they wouldn't do it that way again, and they hadn't. Not even that night Ian had come over to stay the night from the group home. Now there was no shame, no fear, no reason they couldn't be intimate together or had to maintain a strict line of what this was. They were boyfriends now, and pride swelled in Ian's chest at the thought.

“Okay,” Ian said with a smirk when they pulled back. He reached past Mickey to turn off the water and took his boyfriend's hand. They walked in silence back to Mickey's bed where they stood facing each other for a moment, just taking each other in. Ian looked relaxed and excited, Mickey vulnerable and afraid—though there was definitely a touch of eagerness in him as well. Ian reached out and cupped Mickey's face again and drew him in. “That's better.” He said gently, wiping just under Mickey's scrapes to indicate what he meant.

He leaned down to kiss the shorter man sweetly. As they each melded into the kiss, Ian slowly laid Mickey down on the bed, hovering over him. They had never done this. The kissing thing was new in general but this sweet and slow thing? Completely foreign... for both of them. Ian planned to make love to Mickey as he had only dared to dream that he would ever be able to do. Ian's hand drifted from Mickey's cheek over his chest, down his abs, which contracted as Mickey sucked in a breath, over his right hip, to cup his glorious ass. Mickey's leg seemed to subconsciously react as he bent at the knee to give Ian an easier feel. Ian ground his arousal against Mickey softly, but it was hard and erotic enough for them both to release a gasping sigh. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed slowly, sweetly, passionately.

Ian noticed when they broke apart how soft the lighting was, and found it amusing because neither of them had exactly planned this. It just turned out that the soft light from the lamp matched the intended mood. Mickey was too far gone to notice much of anything aside from Ian's movements against him and the light kisses and suckles he pressed against his throat. He pulled back again to just watch Mickey for a moment.

“You okay?” He asked again.

“Gallagher, I swear to Christ if you ask me that one more fucking time—” Ian interrupted his amusing threat with a kiss.

“I'm just checking. I'll stop now, okay?” Mickey nodded. They kissed for another moment and the next time Ian broke away, he reached into the bedside table drawer for the lube that was always there waiting. He took his time, driving Mickey wild with his fingers as he prepped him. Mickey actually released a moan, loud and whimpery. It was so unusual, it almost gave Ian pause. Instead though, he kept going wanting to see how long he could draw these sounds out. Mickey was always a silent lover, Ian supposed it was part of the “not gay” thing. It's not gay if you don't outwardly enjoy it. Now that he was out, he guessed, there was no reason to hold back—so he didn't.

“Ready?” Ian asked gently. Mickey only raised his hips and nodded. Ian slicked himself up and pressed himself gently against Mickey's entrance. “Look at me, Mick.” Ian requested. Mickey took a moment to work up courage to do just that. It also wasn't gay if they didn't 'make love' and making love by many definitions included eye-contact. Ian had never made love to anyone before, and he wanted it to be special, memorable, and of course he wanted to do it right and make it the best Mickey had ever had. Mickey finally looked up at Ian, his pupils blown, breath catching. Ian smiled down at him and stroked his hair before finally pushing in one glorious inch at a time. As Ian went deeper, Mickey couldn't help but close his eyes, absorbing all of the pleasure, the pain, the emotion; everything about the experience. When he bottomed out, he waited until Mickey raised his hips, begging for friction. That was when he started to move.

They developed their own rhythm together, Mickey's hips moving forward as Ian's did and with each connection, they both released tangles of moans. After a few minutes of moving softly, but passionately, Ian collapsed on Mickey and started kissing him everywhere; neck, under the ear, cheek, chin, chest. Mickey just ran his fingers into Ian's hair and held them there, cupping his head. He pulled Ian back so they could look at each other as they moved, so they could see each other's expressions as they loved each other.

The words were on each of their tongues, but neither could quite let the words go... Even though it was true, and actions spoke louder than words anyway so they assumed the other knew... there was something about finally saying “I love you” that seemed weighted, special. Neither had ever said them to someone other than family (and in Mickey's case, never at all that he could remember). Both of their mouths dropped open at the same time as though wanting to speak when Ian hit a particularly extraordinary spot inside Mickey. They both released deep groans and worked that spot for all they could until finally Mickey threw his arms around Ian.

It was the least Mickey-like move he could have made but there he was, throwing himself into their actions. He pulled Ian closer to him, further into him, adjusted the angle of his hips so Ian hit his prostate every single thrust.

“Th—there.” Mickey begged. Ian grabbed Mickey's hip and held the position, grinding hard. He pulled back, supporting himself on one arm while still maintaining that rhythm. Mickey switched between throwing his head back in passion and watching Ian's hips and looking into Ian's eyes.

“I'm close, Mick.” Ian ground out. Mickey nodded and took himself in his hand, and started pumping, wanting to finish together. He tightened his hand around himself, jerking off in time to Ian's powerful thrusts, finally noticing he was close as well. Mickey threw his head back again, eyes scrunching closed as waves of pleasure engulfed him.

“Mm.... Ian!” Mickey cried out. Ian almost stalled at hearing his name, but knowing how pissed Mickey would be if he stopped, he kept going. Mickey's strokes became more erratic and so Ian knew he was close. Lifting himself onto his knees, Ian grabbed hold of Mickey's hips and rammed himself deep and hard just as he usually liked it. Mickey's eyes popped open, a deep and raucous groan tearing from his throat.

“Fuck!” He cried as Ian kept working that spot. Finally, the pressure building inside him exploded, and one moment later he felt the warm liquid evidence of his orgasm coat his abdomen. Ian stalled a second later, gripping his waist so hard Mickey realized he may have bruises in the morning. Of course, those bruises would be the least of his worries, but the thought still struck him nonetheless and almost turned him on again immediately. Ian touched his forehead to Mickey's as he emptied himself inside him.

They both sighed in unison and waited—just holding each other, feeling each other's warmth and love. Now would be the perfect time... But neither of them used it to say what they wanted to say, even though it would have been so easy since they both were thinking it. Instead, Mickey just wrapped his arms tighter around Ian and hugged him to him. Ian slid his fingers through Mickey's hair and slowly pulled out. Mickey winced, both at the loss and the slight sting. He rolled over, but Mickey rolled over with him, maintaining eye contact. They just watched each other for a moment, smiling and breathing heavily.

“See? Slow isn't so bad...” Ian teased. Mickey looked bashfully between them.

“Yeah, yeah, Gallagher. Don't expect me to say 'thank you' or anything like that.” Ian laughed gently.

“Nobody fuckin' asked you to.” Mickey bit his lip and moved closer to Ian. He wrapped one arm around the redhead's shoulders, cupping the back of his head, and kissed him gently. Ian kissed back, pouring all of his love into the simple movements, though still not ready to say it. They talked for a few hours, mostly about Mickey's coming out and what it meant for them, then about nothing at all. That was the thing that killed Mickey... He spent so long denying he was gay, and how could he? This man was his best friend, his lover, his future, his everything, really. Of course, he would never ever say anything princessy like that aloud, but it still struck him how strongly he felt for the redhead and the vast number of things he would do to keep this kid with him. He'd come out for his ass for Christ's sake!

At some point in the night, they'd fallen asleep holding hands and by morning were spooning like old lovers. Their dynamic had changed immediately. With so much pressure off to keep what they had a secret, they were finally able to focus on actually taking care of each other's needs and wants—something Mickey hadn't even realized he'd wanted for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to tip your fanfic writer! :)  
> We accept Kudos and constructive comments! <3


End file.
